


Empty Shell

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex writing in a journal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chases, Established Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Hiding, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Mention of Jay Merrick, Mention of The Operator, Not Beta Read, Running, Secrets, Smoking, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Alex documents Brian & Tim's behavior, mostly Brian's.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Brian Thomas | Hoody & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Empty Shell

Ever since it happened, Alex was sure that Brian was no longer there anymore. He had seen him without the mask, and when _it_ caught him, when everything changed, and Brian’s obsession took over. He was sure that nothing else lived inside of Brian. There was no part of him that was really Brian anymore.

At least that’s what Alex assumed the few times when Brian showed up at night. Either attacking Alex, sometimes Jay, or other times...he would appear with Tim.

Now that was something else entirely. Alex documented these interactions in his notebook instead on tapes. He thought it would be easier to do it on a notebook where the two wouldn’t know anything about it. He made sure that they wouldn’t. He even documented Jay’s odd behavior when it presented itself.

However, this was about Brian.

The yellow hooded figure who didn’t talk. Alex knew him before he became this person, before nothing lived inside of Brian anymore. He knew him more than he knew Tim. He asked Brian to audition, he spoke with Brian more times than he did with the others.

Then nothing...only an echo, and silence.

At one point, it ached inside of Alex that this happened to Brian, but he had to do something to change what was going on so Brian wouldn’t remain like this, even if Alex had to kill him.

Empty shell of a person.

At least until Alex was hiding from the two when he noticed something different. It was one of those times when they chased him into the woods. It was midday, the rain stopped not too long ago so there was a strong earthy scent in the air as Alex was crouched in the grass, hidden by low hanging tree branches.

“Where did he go?”

Alex blinked. No. That can’t be...is it? Alex tried to peer through the branches until he spotted both of them standing in a clearing. Tim, who wore the mask, had his between his fingers at his side, and was sparking his cigarette with a cheap red lighter from his pocket.

Tim shrugged. “Go look.”

Alex stared at Brian who was still wearing the mask, his body was turned toward Tim, standing close to him as if Tim was some kind of comfort to him. Tim didn’t seem to notice the closeness, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care all that much.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

Tim glanced at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Brian said nothing.

Tim sighed. “Wait until I’m done my cigarette then we can go look for him. Happy?”

Brian nodded, standing still, but glancing around as if he was going to see Alex. Well, it wasn’t like Alex had anywhere to go, but he also didn’t want to stay. So when he moved, Brian flicked his gaze straight at Alex and he began to chase him. Tim stayed where he was while Alex sprinted away from Brian.

Empty shell.

Was there something more there that Alex wasn’t sure of? No. Brian was still gone, he was just more aware when he was with Tim. Why? He wasn’t sure and he probably wasn’t going to get an answer out of him. He even tried, and all Brian did was smile at him, not a single sound escaped him until Alex had to get out of there before Brian stabbed him with a piece of wood or a rusted nail.

When he managed to return home, checking the doors and windows, then he shut himself inside his room. Reached into his closet where he hid the notebook in a container full of other things, and growled as he sat back on his legs as he stared at nothing.

It’s gone.

They took it.

How? Doesn’t matter, it’s gone.

Alex went rummaging for another piece of paper. He ripped it from another page of a used notebook, then grabbed for a pen that was running out of ink, then quickly scribbled down.

_Brian only speaks to Tim?_

It didn’t help him, but for now, the analysis will have to do. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, change his clothes, find something to eat in the kitchen, then figure out where Jay disappeared too.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Brian only talks to Tim/Masky because of being attached to him so much. And Tim/Masky only choosing Brian/Hoody. I just...love that! I might write more fics like that in mind. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
